Tiger Teenager
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A glimpse of what Max will be as a teenager and how he will see the world and go through the struggles of being a teenager. The first in many Max fics as a teenager. Enjoy!


And this is what Max will be as a teenager. His first time realizing that he's growing into a teenage cub.

* * *

Teenage Cub

by: Terrell James

5 years into the future...

One morning in Shanghai Secluded Valley, Max wakes up in his own bedroom and he lets out a big yawn as he got up and just walked towards the mirror and he looks at himself and realized there was something different about him and everything about him was set apart from what he was; his has spiky hair, his whiskers got a little longer and he's growing a little taller and weighing in between 158 to 162 pounds.

"At least my clothes and face are the same." Max replied.

Suddenly, Max realized that his voice got a little deeper and he knew that puberty was gonna hit him eventually, but never knew that it really did come to him and he got a little bit concerned about that transition from a kid to a teenager and he lets out a deep sigh and as he kept looking at himself in the mirror, he said to himself, "So...this is what puberty feels like when you're 14."

Then, he heard a knock on the door from his room and he said, "Come in."

And then, he sees Mako come in the room, looking at his adopted teenage son and said, "How are you doing, Max?"

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm kinda nervous about something." Max replied.

"What are you nervous about?" asked Mako.

Max sat down on his bed and just fidgeted his paws a little bit and replied, "Growing up. I just looked at myself in the mirror and I realized that I really am getting older."

"It happens to all of us, Max." Mako replied.

"Well, why me?" asked Max.

Mako knew that this was gonna come eventually and that Max was gonna be in the teenage phase and he sat down next to him and looked at his son in the eye and said, "As I said before, it happens to all of us. We always never know why we're growing older, but in some ways...we experience life much more."

"How come I'm not 13 anymore?" asked Max.

"Well...being 13 is a mix between a kid and a teenager and while you still look like a kid, you're growing into a teenager and things change for you. As you grow into being a teen, many things about you will change; not just physically. You're starting to be a little bit independent, try to figure the world out and basically...you're gonna start to like girls; which is the most important part of being a teenager." Mako answered.

"So...are those the good parts?" asked Max.

"There are some good parts and also some bad parts that go along with it." Mako replied.

Max wanted to hear the good parts first because he wasn't sure if he can handle all the bad parts while he's growing up, but he's gonna face them eventually and he said, "What are the good parts?"

"Well...the good parts; you get to be around girls a lot and you'll find a few that would become the one for you. Like...Saori, for example. You like her, don't you?" asked Mako.

Max started blushing when it comes to him and Saori and there was no doubt that Max harbors feelings for her and just nervously scratched the back of his hand and said, "Yeah, I do."

"See...that's the beauty of being a teenager. Along with that, you get to be in your own adventures, go a few things you'd love to do by yourself and be around your friends more." Mako added.

Max nodded his head at that and he figured it would be a breeze, but as Mako continued to elaborate, he went to the downsides of being a teenager and listened in full force.

"I know it's one part you don't really wanna instill in your mind, but that's part of being a teenager; trying to find who you really are, dealing with stuff that happens in life and also...finding that a group of friends around you might not be your real friends and get you into doing things that you know in your heart you would never do; drugs, drinking, sex and who knows what. I've promised that I'll give you 'the talk' when you get a little older and I still will." Mako added.

Max nodded his head at that and he said, "I've been molested by my birth mom when I was four."

"In some ways, teenagers refuse to deal with stuff that happened in their lives and they remain greatly affected by it and try to either run away, hide or numb themselves down in order not to get in touch with their feelings and most of them would shut down on others or put a wall around them so no one would get through them. I don't want you to be one of those kids, Max." Mako stated.

"I won't. I have all the support from you, mom, Arizona, Musaki, Akashi and everyone else that loves me." Max added.

"I know you will. And just remember one thing; you may be a teenager, but you're still a kid. Just don't let that get in over your head." Mako said.

"I won't. I know my place." Max replied, with a chuckle.

Mako patted Max's shoulder and said to him, "You're gonna grow up to a great man someday, Max. And if you have any questions...just come to me."

"Okay, dad." Max said.

Mako smiled and left the room, but not before turning to Max and said, "And by the way...happy 14th birthday, Maximus. Enjoy it."

"I will. And thanks." Max replied, while smiling.

* * *

Let's hope the best for Max as he grows into a teenager. Throughout this new year, I may be doing some fics on Max in his teenage years. Anyone looking forward to that...please respond.


End file.
